Question: Rewrite ${((9^{3})(5^{-6}))^{7}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((9^{3})(5^{-6}))^{7} = (9^{(3)(7)})(5^{(-6)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{3})(5^{-6}))^{7}} = 9^{21} \times 5^{-42}} $